My Hero Academia: Plus Ultra OC Catalog
by The Storytelling Wraith
Summary: A catalog I intend to fill with original characters. My hope is that I can create characters that could exist in the My Hero Academia universe. Stay tuned till the end, where I write a short story about a fictional scenario, that I think could take place. Please do leave a review with your opinion, be it of the character or the story. Let my writing Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!


**The "Atomic Hero: Manhattan"!**

* * *

**General Info**

Name - Hiro Genshi

Age - 28

Occupation - Hero, quirk counselor

Introduction - "Meet, Hiro Genshi! His Quirk; Fusion! This powerful quirk allows him to perform nuclear fusion! Scary!"

* * *

**Appearance**

Face:

Sharp and skinny features, like the true form of Toshinori Yagi, although not as long and angular. The area from the middle of his chin to his left ear and down his jawline is badly scarred from burns. His eyes have a rectangular-like shape. The irises are quite small, gold(left) and green(right) in color, his sclera being completely black.

Hair:

It is long and wavy, reaching his upper back, split down the middle. It has a light brown color with the left side having white tips. When his quirk is activated, it becomes quite voluminous and shines a blinding white

Body:

He is quite skinny and his skin is an ivory white. There is a large tattoo of a biological hazard symbol on his chest, centering around the middle of his chest. He is 190 cm/6'2" in height and weighs 68 kg/150 lbs.

Casual clothing:

Large, thin sweaters, usually in a single, dark color, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of dark, denim pants and simple, black boots

* * *

**Personality**

Character traits:

Hiro is strategically clever, knowing how to proceed, even if alterations must be made. His peers usually describe him as brave, when it comes to natural disasters. He is quite friendly but has a rather cold and serious exterior. As far as hero-work goes, Hiro is usually indifferent about the motives of criminals, as he is only there to do his job. He is, however, not fond of physical confrontations, being more inclined to use his wits to escape. Hiro is as stubborn as an ox, to the point where there is not a single person, that can shake him in a decision. He does not have a filter, as he likes to get his messages across as clearly as possible and also has a strange habit of calling someone by their full name when wanting to get their attention

* * *

**Quirk: Fusion**

Description - Hiro's quirk allows him to perform nuclear fusion

Strengths:

The completion of his quirk yields a massive explosion, leaving at least 2 square kilometers completely barren. If the situation calls for it, he can even will it in a certain direction. Due to the nature of his quirk, his skin can block all matters of radiation, and he is mostly immune to extreme temperatures. His body is even able to absorb and safely disperse minor amounts of radiation

Weaknesses:

To use his quirk, he must use all his concentration on the matter at hand and usually takes between 30 and 50 seconds to complete. It can only be done once a year, as repeated use would most certainly kill him and trying to direct the explosion is hard on his stamina. The power of his quirk is extremely dangerous. Any bystanders would be completely obliterated, as would most of the surrounding area, with half of it being contaminated with radiation.

**Other Abilities**

* * *

Keen intellect:

Several past feats have shown him to be very intelligent, being able to partially predict how one action might affect the environment and even to some degree, predict an opponent's next move

* * *

**Equipment & Hero Costume**

Hero costume:

He wears a rather ragged-looking, dark leather cloak with a hood, covering his back. It is bound together around his collar bone. Underneath, he wears a tight, black shirt, ripped three times at the chest, from the right shoulder across, the middle rip being longer and larger. Dark-brown military pants cover his legs, although they are lighter in color than his cloak. Around his belt are three small, brown sacks with various forms of equipment. His eyes are covered by a pair of spiked goggles. His mouth and nose are also covered with a dark-green gas mask with two, black filters. He wears large, black military boots with rugged studs on his feet.

Equipment:

Cloak:

His cloak is made of a durable, synthetic substance, which is mostly heatproof. It is usually not for personal use, but to protect others who are being rescued

Goggles:

His goggles grant him infrared and night vision

Sacks:

#1 contains a handful of smoke bombs

#2 contains small explosives

#3 contains a small metal tube with a red button on top. This is an alarm, connected to blinking detectors, and is used to warn other heroes when he is about to use his quirk

* * *

**Trivia**

Quotes:

(To Izuku Midoriya) "Listen here kid, if you go out there, you're gonna get to see your own insides!"

(To Neito Monoma) "Wait, what was that? You think I care?"

(To Class 1-A and 1-B) "Everyone out! I'm gonna annihilate this place!"

(To Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima) "Heed my advice, or else you're probably gonna end up looking like me."

Trivia:

His birthday is on the 4th of December

He owns two goldfish named Kin and Gyo

His favorite food is potato soup

Stats:

Power – S+

Speed – D

Technique – C+

Knowledge – B

Stubbornness – A+

* * *

**A small story**

"What did you say!?" The voice of Bakugou ripped through the air of Class 1-A, an almost daily occurrence. "I'm gonna kill you, dunce-face!" He roared as he jumped off his chair towards Kaminari. The young student had jokingly compared Bakugou's violent outbursts to PMS, which had also gifted him a swift slap from Jirou.

"Wait, I didn't mean it! Help!" Kaminari yelped, as he quickly shuffled backwards towards the door. In his panic, he slipped over his own foot and ended upside down in the corner. As he was dazed from the impact, he failed to notice his oncoming cause of death, Bakugou's face twisted with anger. In that very moment, the door to the classroom slid open.

"Hey, watch out!" Midoriya and Iida both call out.

Every member of the class was filled with momentary unease, dreading what kind of scolding Mr. Aizawa would deliver. Fate seemed to want it differently today, as in a moment's notice, a fist flew through the air, landing a solid blow on Bakugou's gut. The sound of his pained groans traded the unease with awe at the unadulterated strike, putting the ever-violent blonde on the floor. Bakugou held his arms around his stomach in a slouched position, still groaning in pain.

"What the hell do you think yo-" Before Bakugou had finished his sentence, his apparent attacker had already walked past him, now standing on the podium. A tall, skinny man wearing a plain, grey shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, stood behind it. His face was partially covered by a large gas mask, revealing only the top half of his face.

"His eyes are so mysterious…" Mina mumbled to herself, commenting on his unique set of gold and green irises, as well as the total darkness surrounding them.

'What? I'm being ignored?' Bakugou thought, small explosions beginning to erupt from his palms. They quickly disappeared as their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, stepped in.

"That's enough Bakugou." He said, his eyes glowing, and stern as ever. He kept a close eye on his troublesome student, as he begrudgingly stomped back to his seat, practically fuming. "You as well Kaminari." He stated, not even looking at the still dazed Kaminari. As everyone quickly shuffled to their seats, Aizawa took his place beside the stranger. "Everyone, this is Hiro Genshi. He's here by special request of the principal and myself." As he had begun speaking, Hiro had locked eyes with Todoroki. It made the young prodigy feel a bit awkward, but he paid it no mind. "He's gonna be teaching you guys about quirks and their nature." In his usual fashion, Aizawa quickly slipped into his standard yellow sleeping bag, sitting down in the corner. "I'll be here if you need me." He said, before falling to sleep.

A few moments went by before Hiro put his attention to everyone present. "Hello, future heroes, I am Hiro Genshi." He said with a wave, everyone responding in kind. "I'm usually a quirk counselor, but I took a day off to come here."

"A quirk counselor? I'm pretty sure everyone here has moved past that stage." The redheaded Kirishima said with an awkward. Everyone seemingly agreed, looking intently at the counselor.

"Actually, I specialize in counseling people, not just children, with quirks that are dangerous." The room was filled with a bit of surprise.

"Dangerous? What do you mean?" Midoriya asked, his curiosity rearing its head.

"He means quirks that could cause massive destruction." Todoroki calmly answered. He looked down at his hands. "Quirks that are more powerful can be unreliable and hard to control." He continued, reminiscing about the training he had gone through to master his quirk.

"You're exactly right, Shoto Todoroki." Hiro said, locking eyes with the student once more. "You're clever, but you're also reckless. You certainly displayed that at the sports festival." He looked up at everyone. "I disapprove of that iceberg-move you used. An absolute, unrelenting force." The rest of the class shuddered at the memory of how close it got. Especially Sero, he got to face that force head-on. "You have excellent control of your quirk. It escapes me why you use such a move. What would you have done if you had accidentally hit one of the bystanders?"

Everyone flinched at the question. Shoto was about to make a comeback answer, but when he actually thought about it, he had no clue. In his blind hatred for his father, he only thought of him.

"You don't know, do you, Todoroki?" Hiro responded to the student's silence; his voice rather muffled.

Iida calmly rose from his seat. "I'm sorry to ask this, you might be wearing it for personal reasons, but would you consider removing your mask? It's a bit hard to hear you." He was clearly embarrassed to ask such a forward question. To his surprise, the counselor perked up, his eyes showing embarrassment of their own.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I sometimes forget to take it off." He said, doing a light bow. With a single hand, he went behind his head, pulling the straps over him. "I guess this is an opportune time to show you kids what happens," The whole class froze in shock at the sight of his face. "When you can't control your power." His cheek was horrifically disfigured. Strings of scar tissues sowed into his skin.

With a big gulp, Midoriya perked up. "Uhm, what happened?" He asked, clearly about to jump out of his skin.

"I think you of all people would now, Izuku Midoriya." Hiro responded with a stern look.

Several images flew through Midoriya's mind. He was reminded of all the pain his power had caused. Every broken bone, every painful movement. The young inheritor of One For All looked down at his scarred hand. "It's just like.." He mumbled to himself.

"Most of you have probably realized the destructive potential of Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki. Their raw power is off the charts. Same as mine." Hiro held out his hands, putting them on display. His eyes had a serious, sinister look. "With these hands, this power, I turned a city into a glass floor."

"What!" The whole class erupted.

"That's impossible, no one could be that strong!" Kaminari shouted in dismay, and slight jealousy.

"He's right, that's totally bonkers!" The short-statured Mineta yelped, jumping out of his seat.

"No, think about it." The class slowly got quiet, turning their attention the usually silent, stoic Shoji. "You've all seen what All Might can do. Wouldn't it be reasonable to think someone else could have that kind of power?" He said from a mouth formed on one of his arms. The class shared concerned looks.

"You're a clever kid Mezo Shoji. You were both right and wrong." Hiro responded to the open question. The class returned their eyes to the counselor. "My power is way beyond and way below All Might; it's the most destructive, unreliable power in the world. The quirk known, as Fusion."

* * *

**\- Next time: The Celestial Hero! Wayoku! -**


End file.
